GUERRA MUNDIAL Z (PAUSADA)
by Hamato Tony
Summary: era una tarde normal hasta que empieza a ocurrir cosas extrañas,ahora nuestros héroes tendrán que pelear con muertos vivientes *humanizado
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, ohayo, konbanwa, oyasumi-nasai (hola,buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, dependiendo de la hora en que lo lean XD) o guenki desu ka(como estan?) yo como siempre,mas o menos XD.**

 **Gomen na sai(lo siento) por tardar siglossss es que me quede en casa de mi obasaan (abuela) y la única manera de conectarme era por mi cel,y como ahí no puedo subir los cap's**

 **bueno al final les dire como se me ocurrió esta historia**

 **Bueno esperó que la disfruten.**

 **Cap 1**

En nueva york,en una casa de los suburbios vivían 6 hermanos,que se preparaban para ir a visitar a su padre

X:buenos días_dijo un muchacho de 19 años de cabello negro un poco revuelto,ojos azul zafiro,tenía puesta una camisa azul marino y un pants negro,estaba desclanzo.

Y:buenos días,leo_dijo otro chico de la misma edad que el,era de cabello rubio un poco despeinado,ojos azul cielo, tenía puesta una camisa naranja y un pants negro, tenía unos zapatos de tela,estaba en la cosina preparando el desayunó, el pelinegro fue a la cocina y vio algunos platos sucios.

Entonces paso desprisa una pelinegra de 20 años,ojos miel,que vestía con una chamarra negra,unos jeans de mezclilla y unas botas hasta los muslos de color negro

H:buenos días leo y mikey_dijo mientras agarraba su bulto

Leo:a donde vas tan de prisa,karai_preguntó mientras agarraba un pedazo de pan y le daba un mordisco

Karai:me adelantare para ir a ver a papá_dijo mientras buscaba las llaves en su bulto_los veré ahí_dijo mientras ponía la llave en la puerta y salia, se metió a un auto

Mikey:y venus?_le preguntó

Karai:se quedó en el hospital,hoy le tocaba turno doble_dijo mientras prendía el motor_despierten a raphael,y donnie esta en la cochera_dijo mientras se iba.

Los chicos (que ya estaban afuera de la casa)se quedaron viendo como se iba la pelinegra,le suspiro

Leo:bueno mikey,ayudante a despertar a raph,que de seguro no va querer_dijo mientras entraba a la casa,mikey asintió,subieron las escaleras(ya que la casa era de dos pisos) y se padaron en una habitación que en la puerta decía "no pasar", ellos abrieron la puerta,adentro de la habitación era un caos,era como si una guerra habría pasado en esa Pobre habitación, en la cama había un cobertor rojo que cubría a un pelirojo,de la misma edad de los otros dos,tenía puesta una camisa roja,y un pants negro, los otros dos sepa que hicieron para pasar toda esa basura

Mikey:ya ni esto se compara con el desastre de mi habitacion_dijo burlón,leo sólo rodó los ojos,cuando llegaron al fin a la cama del pelirojo.

Leo:raph,raph despierta_dijo mientras lo sacudía

Mikey: raph,despierta esta aquí la mujer que anuncia el tiempo que tanto te gusta_dijo,pero sólo se oyó ronquidos_lo siento leo ya lo perdimos_dijo en tono de burla,leo suspiro_¿plan b?_le preguntó,leo asintió,ambos estaban tratando de tirar a raph de su cama,después de varios intentos fallidos, lograron tirar al pelirojo de la cama,el pelirojo abrió los ojos,aquellos eran de color verde toxico

Raph:CHICOS!_grito furioso

Leo:tranquilo raph,te teníamos que despertar,sabes que día es hoy_se defendió,raph lo meditó un poco y suspiro

Raph:aún así no era motivo,para que me tiren de la cama_dijo molesto

Mikey:lo siento,pero de todos modos teníamos que despertarte_dijo

Leo:ahora ve a la sala_le dijo,raph obedeció de mala gana y salió del cuarto

Mikey:uff...eso estuvo cerca_dijo mikey

Leo:cierto,ahora vamos por donnie_dijo mientras salía,mikey lo siguió,bajaron las escaleras salieron de la casa y entraron a la cochera,ahí estaba un chico de la misma edad de los tres,de cabello castaño y ojos cafe-rojizo,estaba revisando el motor de una camioneta negra

X:sólo unos ajustes...y listo_dijo mientras terminaba

Mikey:DONNIE!_grita,provocando que el castaño saltada del susto y se pegada con la cajuela.

Donnie:Auch,mikey cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites_dijo enojado

Mikey:lo siento,bro_se disculpó

Donnie:bueno,que quieres_dice

Mikey: leo dice que vayas a desayunar_dijo_sabes que día es hoy ¿verdad?_le pregunta

Donnie:si,vamos_dijo mientras salían del la cochera,entonces vieron a raph que tenía en la mano una lata de cerveza,ellos se acercaron.

Donnie:hola raph,que ves?_le preguntó,el sólo apuntó lo que estaba viendo,ahí estaba leo platicando con una chica de cabello cafe-rojizo de ojos verde azul(en otras palabras un ojo verde y otro azul),estaba vestida de enfermera,se le podía ver que leo estaba muy nervioso, al final la enfermera le beso la mejilla,se podía ver que se puso rojo, ella se fue,el se quedo algunos minutos parado en la calle con la vista pérdida,al final fue para la casa ahí se encontró con 3 chicos riendo.

Leo:y ustedes de que se rien_les preguntó un tanto molesto

Raph:de nada_dijo,hizo una señal para que los otros se callanse,leo rodó los ojos,y entraron a la casa,cuando terminaron de desayunar,cada uno fue a su habitación, a cambiarse,después de unos segundos ya estaban listos para irse.

Leo vestía de una camisa blanca,una sudareda azul,pantalones de mezclilla y unos nike azul con negro

Raph vestía de una camisa roja, pantalones de mezclilla y unos convers grises.

Donnie una camisa de botones color púrpura de cuadros,unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos formales

Mikey vestía de una camisa naranja debajo de esta un suéter amarillo,pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis naranja,salieron de la casa,entraron en la camioneta(la que donnie estaba arreglando)y salieron directo a la ciudad...

 **Bueno que les padecio bien,mala,horrible,asquerosamente horrible.**

 **La historia se me ocurrió durante un sueño,ya que después de ver la película y ver uno que tanto episodio de las tortugas ninjas,la escribi en una libreta y después de 2 años(creanme no exageró)encontré la libreta y me tope con esta historia, y le hize uno que tanto arreglo(ya que nunca termine aquella historia,y tenía uno que tanto error ortográfico)**

 **Les quiero preguntar una cosa,¿quieren que le siga a la historia? O ¿la dejó así?**

 **Dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **Atte:sofia hamato**

 **Yolo XD**

 **Feliz navidad(totalmente atrasada n_n),año nuevo (totalmente atrasada igual) y día de reyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, ohayo,konbanwa, oyasumi-nasai (hola,buenos días,buenas tardes,buenas de la hora en que lo lean :-p)oguenki de su ka(como están)yo más o menos XD,gomen nasai por tardar tanto pero fue la escuela se desató un(perdón por la palabra) infierno ahí,tareas,trabajos,exposiciones,ensayos y ahora vendrán los exámenes,PORQUE*me tiro al suelo de rodillas,y alzó mis manos al cielo*porque me haces esto*me levantó como si nada*bueno terminando esto ahora a leer..**

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz7zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **Cap 2:el inició**_

 _En la gran ciudad de nueva york..._

 _Había un tránsito horrible,en la camioneta(ya escrita en el capítulo anterior)los chicos estaban muriéndose de aburrimiento, Leo (que era el conductor) estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el volante medio dormido,donnie(que estaba a lado de leo)estaba jugando con su celular, raph(que estaba atrás de ellos)leía un cómic,mikey (que también estaba atrás de ellos y alado de raph)estaba dormido_

 _Donnie:Leo,leo despierta_le dijo mientras lo sacudia el hombro de leo,el sólo movió su cabeza y volvió a dormir,donnie suspiro rendido,raph sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó al oído de leo_

 _Raph:BOBONARDO DESPIERTA!_le grito lo que ocasionó que leo despertada de golpe y se golpeada con el techo del auto,raph y donnie reían a carcajadas._

 _Leo:que les pasan_les dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

 _Donnie:lo siento,pero de alguna forma teníamos que despertarte_dijo secándose las lágrimas que provocó la risa_

 _Leo:pues que quieren_preguntó_

 _Donnie:prestame tu celular,el mío no tiene saldo_dijo sonriendo,leo sacó su celular y se lo dio a donnie,donnie marco un número,se oyó que alguien contestó_

 _Donnie:Hola venus,sólo tengo que decirte que llegaremos tarde,es que hay un tráfico horrible,si es que ella se fue primero,Ok,cuiden a papa_colgó yle dio el celular a leo_

 _Leo:y que te dijo_volviendo a utilizar el volante como almohada_

 _Donnie:dijo,ok y de paso compran un pay de manzana_dijo,mikey se estaba levantando_

 _Mikey:aún no puedo creer que sea la gemela de leo_dijo estirándose_la verdad ellos no se parecen mucho_dijo asomándose a la ventana se quedó mirando algo_

 _Raph:cierto,venus es buena cocinando y leo es pésimo_donnie y raph volvieron a reir, leo suspiro rendido,mikey estaba viendo algo inusual..._

 _En el hospital..._

 _Karai estaba a lado de una cama donde estaba acostado un hombre de 48 años de cabello café,esta conectado a una respiradora_

 _X:ya volví_entró a la habitación una pelinegra de ojos azul zafiro,con una baga blanca (como una doctora)_

 _Karai:hola venus_dijo_yque te dijeron__

 _Venus:bueno dicen que están en un trafico y que se tardarán más o menos en llegar dentro de 2 horas__

 _Karai:pobres_entonces empezaron a oír gritos y cosas caerse,karai salió y no pudo creer lo que veía..._

 _En la ciudad..._

 _Mikey:no creen que ese helicóptero esta muy cerca del suelo_los demás lo vieron,entonces oyeron gritos,gritos que habían causado pesadillas muchas vexes_

 _Leo:que esta pasando_dijo y salió paso un policía en motocicleta y ledijo que entre a su auto,el lo hizo_

 _Policia:por favor no salg..._no pudo terminar de hablar porque un tráiler lo atropeyo_

 **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz7zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _ **Y**_ **bueno les gusto o lo odiaron,lo siento por el cap corto es que tenía poca inspiración**

 **Bueno se me olvido a puntar esto en el capítulo de rápidos y furiosos son otros xover,pondré los que anote en ese cap y los que se me olvidaron**

 **1._tmnt X frozen:aquí leo es elsa y mikey Ana**

 **2._tmntxfroxen:aquí los chicos seran guardias y las parejas serán LxE MxA RxMo DxA**

 **3._tmntxbatalla naval**

 **4._tmntx G.i joe**

 **5._tmnt xgigantes de acero:aquí participarán mis oc's**

 **Bueno dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **sofia**

 **Yolo XD**

 **Que tengan un bonito día n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa,ohayo,konbanwa,oyasumi nasai (hola,buenos días,buenas tardes,buenas noches,depende de la hora en que lo lean XD)**

 **Esperen (me escondo debajo de mi cama :p) no me maten y guarden sus armas ,se que me tarde muchisiiiiiiiisisiiiiimo en actualizar lo se,pero no fue mi culpa,fue culpa de la escuela,ademas que estaba apunto de reprobar mate (tenia840 de 2000 puntos!) pero me echo la culpa a mi no… la culpa es porque no le entiendo ni una (perdón por la palabra) mie**a a las ecuaciones,pero tranquilos mientras trataba de enterder eso,escribia la historia en la libreta,además de que me robaron el cel donde había pasado las demas historias (y con lo que fue en mi propia escuela) ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo y también me habían dejaro hacer un RESUMEN DE CADA SUBTEMA DE LOS 5 BLOQUES! De f.c.e U.U, y bueno como ya son las vacaciones XD ahora a descansar … espero que disfruten el cap, ya que será largo XD,ahora a LEEEEER…**

 **Advertencia:tanto como las tortugas ninjas y guerra mundal z no me pertenecen,sino a sus creadores**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Cap 3 :la invasión y llamada**_

Mikey:chicos que esta pasando!_grito en pánico,entonces leo empezó a encender el auto

Donnie:Leo que haces_dijo también asustado

Leo:saldremos de aquí_entonces puso en reversa y al salir de todos esos autos ,empezó a conducir con gran velocidad ,pero de pronto otro auto apareció y chocaron…

En el hospital…

Karai entro otra vez y saco de una de sus botas una pistola

Venus:karai… que pasa_dijo preocupada,entonces karai puso a su padre en una silla de ruedas,

Splinter:que… pasa… karai?_pregunto débil

Karai:tranquilo padre,nos iremos de aquí_dijo y empujo la silla de ruedas y se la dio a venus_pase,lo que pase,no miren atrás ¿ok?_venus asintió,karai abrió la puerta y volteo para todos lados y dio una señal para que venus saliera ,cuando venus salio ,karai se puso atrás de ella ,entonces se oyeron chillidos_ venus CORRE!_dijo y venus empezó a correr y karai a disparar…

En las calles…

Leo despertó, después Raph, Donnie y al final Mikey, los 4 estaban mareados

Leo: chicos están bien?_ Pregunto

R/D/M: si _después de que leo se asegurada que estén bien, salieron del auto, y vieron a la gente correr, no sabían lo que pasaba, al padecer no eran los únicos ya que un señor de aproximadamente 23 años de cabello claro que utilizaba una camisa de color roja (ya saben quién, si no saben quien es vean la película de nuevo :p)el miraba de un lado al otro,entonces los 5 pudieron ver que algunas personas atacando sorprendemente a otras y las mordían ,los chicos retoceriedon y el señor volvió a su camioneta,también estaban otras tres personas ahí,el señor quizo poner el auto en reversa pero una persona se tiro hacia la ventana de la camioneta ,leo,raph,donnie,mikey empezaron a correr,la persona que se había tirado en la ventana recciono y empezó a aporrear su cabeza en el vidrio,mientras tanto el señor y su familia (N/A:no se si sea su familia :v)se empezaron a asustar ,la otra persona seguía aporreando su cabeza con mas fuerza hasta que la rompió y el señor salio de la camioneta aterrado y cayo sentado al a suelo ,entonces otra ``persona`` se abalanzo a el y mordio su brazo

Donnie:están atyacando a la gente_dijo sorprendido y asustado (sorprentado,ok no),los 3 estaban corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás,exepto mikey que el estaba mirando a aquel señor ,paso al lado de una madre con una pequeña de 6 años que tenia un conejito vestido de ferrocarrilero (creo que asi es ¿no?) ,y a la niña se le cayo el peluche,mikey lo vio y levanto el peluche .

Peluche:aquí viene el tren de la diversión_mikey no quitaba la vista del señor_1…(la ``la persona`` fue a atacar a otro,mientras mikey veía al señor como se retocijaba de dolor)…2…(el señor se quedo imovil,al padecer murió)…3…(la persona empezó a mover su dedo)…4…(empezó a mover todo su cuerpo de forma inumana)…5…(sus huesos se oian crujir)…6…(su piel empezó a ponerse palida al igual que las otras ``personas`` que atacaban a las demás)…7…(el señor se iba de una lado al otro)…8…(empezó a tener convulsiones)…9…(sus pies empezaron a doblarse)_mientras mikey veía donnie y raph encontraron un camper ( N/A:esas camionetas para ir a acampar)y entraron como mikey estaba muy atrás ,los chicos lo vieron y empezaron a gritar su nombre_...10…(el señor se levanto)…11…(los ojos del señor no tenían vida y sus venas resaltaban,y todo de el era gris)…el tren llego a la estación…(el señor volteo y empezó a atacar a su familia que aun seguían en la camioneta)_mikey quito su vista del señor y logro darle el peluche a la niña y corrió donde estaban sus hermanos,cuando mikey entro,leo encendio el motor y empezó a conducir , otra ´´persona´´ se colgó donde estaban los espejos retrovisores en lado de raph(ya que el se había sentado en la parte de el acompañante y leo doblo hacia el lado de raph logrando pasar muy cerca de otros cohes que hizo que la ´´persona´´ callese ,leo seguía conduciendo ,las demás gente corria desesperada,pasaron donde había una gran cantidad de militares que habían hecho una barreda con su autos de militares y dejando paso para que la gente pase,mientra ellos tenían pistolas y disparaban a las ´´personas´´,pero lo malo las ´´personas´´ los habían superado en numero y atacaron a los militares,los chicos salieron de la cuidad ,y vieron varios aviones que iban al sentido contradio de ellos que tenia una gran cantidad de militares,mikey pudo ver toda la ciudad estaba echa un caos…

En el hospital…

Karai se asomo,no había nadien y le dio la señal a venus para que pase ,aquel pasillo estaba muy silencioso y las luces parpadeaban ,mientras corrian se toparon con la chica de ojos verdeazul,ella estaba corriendo y al ver a karai y a venus para

Venus:lotus que pasa_le pregunto,lotus estaba respirando agitadamente

Lotus:uno…de los..pacientes empezó …a atacar a los doctores y los doctores a las demás enfermedas y ellas a algunos pacientes_dijo aterrada

Venus:pero porque_pregunto

Lotus:nose_

Karai:tenemos que ir a un lugar se…_fue itenrrurpida por unos chillidos desde lejos_CORRAN_grito empezaron a correr lotus ayudo a venus a empujar la silla de ruedas y karai empezó a disparar…

En la carretera….

Ya estaban fuera de la cuidad ,leo conducia ,mientras mikey y los otros respidaban agitadamente,entonces leo freno de pronto

Raph:leo estas bien_dijo preocupado,mientras veía como leo repidaba con dificultad

Leo:claro…cof cof…_empezo a tocer,los chicos estaban preocupados,ya que leo tuvo indicios de asma hace 5 años ,leo noto la cara de peocupacion de sus hermanos_tranquilos estoy bien,solo me empeze a sentir mal por el susto_dijo inalahando y exalando con dificultad,entonces volvió a tocer pero esta vez fuertemente

Donnie:LEO_grito,quizo ayudarlo pero lo no quiso

Leo:tranquilos_ dijo y de repente se puso bien_lo ven solo fue el susto_los otros suspiradon aliviados

Mikey:ok hermano,pero creo que debes descansar_leo asintió,y raph tomo el asiento del conductor y leo fue atrás para descansar

Mikey:que esta pasando chicos_dijo

Donnie:no lo se mikey…_

En el hospital

Sono el teléfono de karai ella se lo dio a venus para que conteste

Venus:moshemoshe_dijo

Manhathan…

Un señor de 48 años de cabello negro y ojos verde,tenia un traje color negro y estaba en una helicoptero

Señor:venus_pregunto

Hospital…

Venus:un momento leatherhead_pregunto asombrada

Helicóptero…

Leatherhead:si,están tus hertmanos_

Hospital…

Venus:no,ellos estaban en la cuidad_dijo,se escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea_ leatherhead que esta pasando

[leatherhead:es difícil de explicar,donde están para que mande un helicóptero_]

Venus:estamos en el hospital de san Fernando,en nueva jersey_dijo karai y lotus solo oian,mientras seguían corriendo

[leatherhead:salgan a la pista de aterrizaje,dentro de 10 minutos estará ahí ,ok_]

Venus:ok_colgaron_tenemos que ir a la pista de aterrizaje_las otras asintieron

En nueva jersey

Raph detuvo el camper enfrente de una tienda y todos bajaron

Leo:bien tendremos que separarnos,mikey,donnie(los mencionados lo vieron)iran a buscar comida y agua(estos asintieron)yo y raph iremos a buscar cualquier cosa para que utilizemos para defendernos_todos asintieron y se fueron hacia la tienda ,en la tienda todo era un caos ya que la gente agarraba cualquier cosa que sirviera para sobrevivir ,cuando mikey y donnie tenia un poco de comida que lograron tomar ,donnie se desvio hacia la farmacia

Mikey:donnie,porque vamos aya_pregunto

Donnie:acuérdate que leo tiene indicios de asma,que pasaría si de pronto respidara otra vez con dificultad y no podríamos hacer nada _dijo y entonces llegaron a la farmacia_tenemos que buscar inalahores_de pronto salio un chico rubio que utilizaba una capucha negra que apuntaba a donnie y a mikey con un revolver

Chico:que quieren_dijo

Donnie:inalahores_dijo un poco asustado_es para mi hermano_el chico empezó a buscar los inalahores y se los dio_gracias_dijo y se fueron

mientras tanto en la ferretería de la tienda…

Leo tenia una una cuerda en el hombro y en sus manos tenia dos machetes

Leo:raph,RAPH!_gritaba mientras buscaba a su hermano entre los pasillos de la tienda,pero su grito era ahogado por los gritos de desesperación,terror y pleito que hacia la multitud,ya iba a gritar en otro pasillo cuando encontró a su hermano salir entre toda la multitud,Raph tenia un rifle de caza_como es que…_

Raph:la consegui por ahí_dijo,leo lo miro con una cara queriendo decir ``es encerio``(-_-)_que_dijo raph ``inocentemente``,entonces se oyo un grito de un señor a lo lejos

Señor:me la pagaras niño!_con tono enojado,raph puso una cara de nervioso,y leo hizo una facepalm

Raph:creo que ya tenemos que irnos ya_dijo nervioso,mientras apuntaba la salida,leo suspiro y asisntio,ambos se fueron

Afuera de la tienda…

Ahí afuera estaba mikey y donnie,pero no estaba el camper

Leo:que paso con el…_dijo

Donnie:se lo robaron_dijo_al parecer alguien dejo las llaves_dijo mirando ``indiscritamente`` a raph enojado

Raph:QUE?!_dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada

Entonces sono el teléfono de leo,leo miro quien estaba hablando,y tuvo por unos momentos la cara de sorpresa y después contesto

Leo:hola leatherhead_dijo,los demás pusieron cara de sorpresa ya hace muchoooo tiempo que no hablaban con el.

[Leatherhead:leo,donde están_pregunto preocupado]

Leo:estamos en nueva jersey en una tienda llamada ´´palacio´´_dijo

[Leatherhead:bien,hay algún lado alto_pregunto]4

Leo:ammm(dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor,hasta que su vio unos edificios departamentales)si unos edificio departamentales_

[Leatherhead:bien,vayan ahí y suban hasta arriba y esperen,mandade un helicóptero ¿ok?_dijo]

Leo:ok,tenemos un par de bengalas_dijo

[Leatherhead:perfecto,pues vayan y esperen_dijo y colgo]

Donnie:leo que dijo leatherhead_pregunto

Leo:tenemos que ir a aquellos edificios_dijo apuntando a aquellos edificios.

Mikey:pues que esperamos vamo` a ir para ya_dijo

1 minuto después…

Ya los chicos estaban cerca,y entonces oyeron gritos,los 4 miradon para atrás y vieron que varias ``personas`` se acercaban,ellos empezaron a correr,ya iban a entrar por uno de los edificios cuando del cielo cayeron varias ``personas``,entraron deprisa cuando entraron e iban a cerrar la puerta,mikey se dio cuenta que varias ``personas`` pasaron cerca de un vagabundo pero lo ignorando,eso le parecio raro a mikey…

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bueno que les parecio bueno,malo,horrible.**

 **Acepto sugerencias, (pero que los pasteles sean de chocolate),chanquetlazos,jalones de pelo,etc**

 **Bien tengo que decir que hoy ando muy apurada tengo muchos proyectos y mas con seguir con las historias:**

 **-rapidos y furiosos (ya tengo la película,yeah XD)**

 **-despues de muerto**

 **-nuevos aliados.**

 **una cosa mas…**

 **para los que tienen Facebook apoyen a la pagina ``solo para fans`` donde yo publico junto con dos queridas amigas y la pagina ``fics de tmnt`` donde también soy administradora junto con otras personitas.**

 **Síganme en Facebook:sofia hamato**

 **Bueno dicho esto**

 **Sayonara**

 **YOLO XD**

 **Atte:Hamato Sofia**

 **Y recuerda que la vida es hermosa al igual que el amanecer n..n**


End file.
